halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Fearless (FFG-3002)
|length=535.6m |width=199.0m |height=112.2m |engine=Pre-2561 refit: twin linked Post-refit: twin linked Mark XVI TEMPEST advanced fusion reactors |slipspace drive= |shield gen=Pre-2561 refit: not equipped Post-refit: six linked Mark XVI AURORA Projected Energy Barrier System |hull=pre-2561 refit: *plasma-refractive coating *20cm ceramic armour plating *60cm *underlying shock-absorbing plates Post-refit: layered modular/fixed armour (800mm) *RADAR absorbant, UV/LADAR distorting coating *energy-reactive regenerative nanomaterial *alternating ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plates, silicon carbide backing *ceramic chevron plates/plasma resistant polymer *secondary ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plate *plasma-resistant resin-impregnated carbon nanofibre *Boron Carbide/Titanium Carbide/CVT/Titanium ceramic plate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=1 × AN/SLE-311 decoy launcher (after 2561) |armament=*1 × Mark III Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *40 × RSGM-16 Archer (1200 missiles) *800 × RIM-109 Medusa (after 2561) *12 × BSGM-14 Harpoon (24 missiles) *6 ×RSM-19 Shiva (1 tube) *12 × twin Mark XII 155mm naval gun turrets *30 × quad M502 50mm railgun turrets |complement=Navy Embarked Force: *12 × F-419C Sabre squadron *1 × E-221 Warden *12 × FQ-99B Dart *3 × RQ-117 Clarion *60 × Mark 4 lifeboat Marine Shipboard Unit (770 men/57 vehicles)) |crew=*652 naval personnel (55 officers, 597 enlisted) *75 naval flight technicians and flight crew |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=Human-Covenant War Remnant War |role=*escort and protection of larger vessels *deployment of ground forces *extended patrol and rapid response duties |commission=2548 |retired= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command Navy |captains= }} UNSC ''Fearless'' (FFG-3002) was a ''Remembrance''-class frigate that served the UNSC Navy from December 2548 onwards. Fearless served during the desperate last years of the Human-Covenant War, stationed at Barrow as part of the UNSC 3rd Defence Fleet. History Actium incident Fearless was dispatched to the abandoned world of in the Beta Canum Venaticorum system on July 5, 2551. Nine days earlier, the [[UNSC Andromeda|UNSC Andromeda]] had detected a auxiliary vessel in distress, but lacked the means to either destroy or board it. Translation of intercepted signals revealed the vessel to be the hospital ship ''Swift Rejuvination, a vessel that had previously been sighted recovering personnel from the aftermath of the Covenant victory at . Fearless was tasked with destroying the ship and allowing Andromeda to sweep the resulting debris for items of significance. ON arriving in the system on July 18, Fearless was immediately provided with the Covenant ship's location by Andromeda, which she then moved towards at high acceleration. Fearless opened fire at fifteen thousand kilometres, firing three kinetic penetrator rounds at a velocity of thirty thousand metres per second. Though these slugs took over eight minutes to travel to the target, the Covenant vessel's immobility meant that Fearless's artificial intelligence had no difficulty scoring hits. All three struck Swift Rejuvenation amidships, gutting the ship and creating a plume of vaporised matter nearly a thousand kilometres long. Having detected Fearless at a considerable distance, Swift Rejuvenation had already launched a defensive force of fourteen . Fearless was able to destroy these with defensive missile and autocannon fire at range while sustaining no damage. Fearless then returned to Barrow while Andromeda spent the next four days searching the wreck for items of worth. Andromeda was forced to covertly withdraw by the arrival of a CCS-class battlecruiser, but not before retrieving crucial intelligence. Fearless (FFG-3002), UNSC Category:Individual UNSC Ships